Cita a ciegas
by Marinuqui
Summary: Dani acaba de salir de su ruptura con Santana, y a Elliott no se le ocurre mejor manera para ayudar a su mejor amiga que sugerirle que se apunte a una página de citas a ciegas. ¿Le servirá a Dani para olvidarse de Santana?


**Aviso: El personaje original no es de mi propiedad, sino que pertenece a un antiguo rol de Glee, y lo he tomado prestado para escribir de esta pareja.**

* * *

 **Cita a ciegas**

― ¿En serio?

Sintió como unas manos sujetaban sus hombros y hacían que se sentase en frente del monitor del ordenador, mientras le daban un ligero apretón, arqueando ella una ceja, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente, dejando escapar un suspiro, un poco desconsolada. Le habían insistido con el asunto durante bastante rato, y ahora, se encontraba justamente haciendo lo que menos quería hacer.

―De verdad, no quiero―volvió a hablar, derrotada.

―Venga, Dani, ¿qué es lo que tienes que perder?

La rubia volvió a alzar las cejas, y giró su rostro hacia el moreno, que le sonreía con inocencia, y luego giraba de nuevo su rostro, pero hacia el otro lado, encontrándose su mirada con la del castaño, que parecía en parte entenderla; pero no debía de hacerlo tanto cuando estaba apoyando a su otro amigo con la idea. ¿No le podían dejar un poco tranquila? Ella se quería quedar relajada, y no sentir esa presión de conocer a alguien, cuando ella era una persona libre que no necesitaba estar con nadie para sentirse feliz. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo aquello?

―Elliott, en serio, no me gustan hacer este tipo de cosas...

―No tienes nada que perder, ¿verdad, Kurt?―Habló el moreno, buscando con la mirada un poco de ayuda por parte del castaño.

―Mira, entiendo que no te guste la idea...A mí tampoco me gustaría―concedió el castaño, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del otro chico―; pero también es cierto que desde que Santana y tú lo dejaron, ya no estás como siempre. Y entiendo que una ruptura es difícil de superar, así que, en verdad, no pierdes nada. Es más, aunque no funcionase, capaz conoces así a una chica que pueda ser tu amiga. Y si va bien, vas a encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz. En el fondo, ¿tienes algo que perder?

Elliott sonrió, agradecido por las palabras del otro muchacho, mientras que Dani rodaba los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus amigos le importaban, y el hecho de que ellos mostrasen un poco de interés por su parte, solo hacía que la muchacha se lo pensase, al menos, sopesase esa posibilidad de la que ellos dos estaban hablando.

Hacía tres meses que Santana había decidido que era hora de poner fin a su relación sentimental tras haber aparecido en su vida, después de tanto tiempo, el amor de su vida, Brittany. Y Dani, en verdad, no se lo culpaba. Era una buena amiga de Santana pese a todo, y aunque de verdad hubiese preferido que la morena se hubiese quedado con ella porque, de verdad, la amaba, y le dolía no tenerla a su lado, solo quería la felicidad de la latina; así que cuando esta le comunicó que no iban a seguir juntas, ella no dijo nada al respecto. No le montó una escena de celos, ni de odio. Simplemente, le deseó que le fuese bien en la vida, y que esperaba que con el tiempo llegasen a ser buenas amigas.

Y aunque de vez en cuando, Santana le mandaba algunos mensajes para saber qué tal estaba, ella procuraba no devolver muchas contestaciones, porque lo que menos le apetecía era entablar una conversación, y ver que, mientras la otra muchacha seguía feliz con su vida, ella seguía estancada en esa relación. No le apetecía que Santana sintiese compasión, ni que se sintiese mal solamente por hacer lo que quería de verdad.

Se le escapó un suspiro al pensar sobre eso, y finalmente, abrió la página de internet, en la que el título ponía "Cita a ciegas".

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había apuntado en esa página de citas, y no había conocido a nadie. Le habían pedido información personal, y le realizaron un perfil sobre su personalidad, de manera que lo que buscaban era emparejar a las personas, según sus gustos sexuales, y después de eso, les organizaban unas charlas en el chat que había en la página, sin foto de perfil, y finalmente, si esas personas se sentían a gusto entre ellas, podían quedar para conocerse en persona, o al menos verse, pero fuera del chat. No aseguraban que la pareja congeniase, ni aseguraban un cien por ciento de éxito, pero la página era conocida, y eso, al menos, hacía que Dani mostrase cierto interés al principio.

Pero ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día que decidió hacer caso a su amigo, y a su compañero de piso, y ya había perdido todo tipo de esperanza en que eso fuese a funcionar; quizás debía conocer a gente en algún bar o algo, como hacía la mayoría de las personas.

― ¿No has recibido nada? ―Se interesó Elliott mientras seguía cocinando, llevándose uno de los dedos a la boca para lamer el chocolate de la tarta que estaba preparando. Era un gran fan de los postres.

― ¿Sobre qué? ―Se interesó ella con una sonrisa, mientras le miraba de reojo― La tarta tiene buena pinta...

―Sobre tu cita a ciegas―dijo divertido, asintiendo por el comentario―. Luego te doy un trozo...Le iba a llevar un poco a Kurt. Desde que Blaine le ha dejado, está un poco desanimado.

―Sabes que Kurt no te ve más que como un amigo, ¿verdad? ―Quiso saber ella. No quería ser dura, pero tampoco quería que su mejor amigo se formase esperanzas, cuando era consciente de que el otro muchacho estaba completamente enamorado del que, ahora, era su ex prometido.

―Sí, lo sé―aclaró Elliott, un poco serio, aunque enseguida recuperó la sonrisa―. Pero a mí me importa cómo se encuentra, y no quiero que esté mal.

Dani sonrió ligeramente. Elliott y ella eran unas buenas personas, siempre con buenas intenciones, y quizás debían empezar a ser menos buenos, y más unos cabrones como lo eran los demás. Pero ese sentimiento se le pasaba a la rubia al rato, cuando se daba cuenta que no iba a lograr nada comportándose así.

En ese momento, recibió una notificación de la página de citas en el móvil, sorprendiéndose incluso ella misma. Parecía ser que habían encontrado a una chica, que, simplemente, le era perfecta. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, la mar de divertida, mientras leía el mensaje. Quizás podría dejarse caer, y ver de qué iba la cosa.

Total, ¿qué es lo que tenía que perder?

Se conectó a las diez de la noche, a la hora acordada por la mujer que llevaba el negocio, Miss Dorothi, y esperó pacientemente a su cita, que tendría que hablarle de un momento a otro. No tardó ni cinco minutos, cuando la pantalla se iluminó, con algo a la derecha parpadeando, fijándose que era el chat de la conversación. Le estaba hablando una chica llamada "RG". Frunció el ceño, mientras ella miraba su nombre, que era el de Dani, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Podía haber sido mucho más misteriosa.

 **RG: Ehm... ¿Holaaaa? :)**

Alzó una ceja ante el mensaje. No sabía porque, pero no se esperaba tanta alegría desde el principio, aunque suponía que la chica intentaba ser agradable, por lo que decidió mostrarse igual que ella. Amable y alegre.

 **Dani: ¡Hola hola! :DDDDD**

Se quedó por un instante impaciente, esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica.

 **RG: Ehm... ¿Qué tal?**

 **Dani: Bien, bien, ¿tú cómo estás? :D**

No es que se estuviese dando una conversación muy fluida, aunque, por una extraña razón, no le incomodaba. Al contrario, hacía que se sintiese un poco más interesada, y curiosa. ¿Sería acaso la chica seca, o por lo contrario, le costaba relacionarse?

 **RG: Esto...Nerviosa la verdad. No se me dan bien esta clase de cosas :(**

 **Dani: ¿A qué te refieres? Puedes ser sincera :3**

 **RG: A todo...relacionarme, y menos por aquí. Sí te soy sincera, una amiga me animó a meterme en estos sitios, y bueno, me avisaron de esto pero...No tengo ni idea de cómo comportarme, perdón :(**

Dani se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de la chica, y eso hizo que sintiese una especie de ternura hacia ella. Era cierto que no se esperaba eso, y hacía que tuviese, aunque solo hubiesen compartido unas líneas, ganas de hablar con esa chica misteriosa, que se hacía llamar "RG".

 **Dani: No te preocupes, RG...A todos nos cuestan estas cosas. A mí también me ha metido un amigo por aquí.**

 **RG: En serio? Y eso por qué? Sí se puede saber...**

 **Dani: Cree que esto me va a venir bien para conocer gente jajaja :3**

 **RG: Bueno, me estás conociendo a mí, tu amigo tiene razón :)**

Se le escapó una enorme sonrisa ante esa respuesta, mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente, mientras notaba la respiración de alguien en su nuca, girándose, alerta, para encontrarse con los ojos curiosos de Elliott, y además, una especie de sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

―Así que "RG"―Dijo divertido, riéndose.

 **Dani: Tengo que cenar ahora, pero...¿te gustaría que hablásemos más tarde?**

 **RG: Más tarde no puedo, tengo que madrugar :(**

Dani se sintió desesperanzada. Quizás la chica no tenía más ganas de hablar con ella después de decirle que se iba a cenar, o que era una excusa cuando en verdad, tenía que cenar con su compañero de piso. No quería sentirse mal por alguien a quien acababa de conocer, pero quería que la chica no desconfiase de ella.

 **RG: Pero, si quieres, mañana por la mediodía podemos hablar, ¿te parece? :3**

 **Dani: ¿A las doce te parece bien? :3**

―No me haces caso, rubia―se quejó Elliott mientras empezaba a servir la mesa, frunciendo el ceño.

―Espera―pidió ella, mientras esperaba la contestación de la chica.

 **RG: Me parece perfecto.**

 **Dani: ¿Hasta mañana entonces?**

 **RG: Sí...Descansa, Dani, y que te aproveche la cena.**

 **Dani: Gracias, RG. Ten dulces sueños :3**

" _RG se ha desconectado del chat"_

― ¿Ya me vas a hacer caso?

" _Dani se ha desconectado del chat"_

―Sí, sí―se apresuró a contestar mientras cerraba el portátil tras apagarlo, y se levantaba de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del comedor―. Perdona―se disculpó, esbozando Elliott una sonrisa pícara.

―No te preocupes... ¿Cómo ha ido la cosa? ―Quiso saber, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente, esperando la contestación de ella, mientras primero servía la pequeña ensalada, antes de servir los filetes que había estado preparando.

―He conocido a una chica y...No sé, tengo curiosidad, nada más―aclaró, divertida, ante la mirada que le lanzaba el chico―. No sé nada sobre ella, así que no me puede gustar, solo que...―se detuvo, pensativa. Sí que sabía una cosa. Que le costaban ese tipo de cosas y que una amiga le había hecho apuntarse ahí. Igual que a ella. Y que fuese tan sincera le había gustado, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Elliott porque sabía que se iba a emocionar.

― ¿Solo que, qué? ―Insistió él.

―Nada, nada... ¿Cenamos? ―Intentó quitarle importancia, pero sabía que eso era difícil con el muchacho.

Sin embargo, este la miró como sopesando un momento, y finalmente, levantó las manos en señal de que se iba a rendir, entreabriendo Dani los labios, sorprendida. Después dejó escapar un suspiro, como más relajada, y se acomodó bien en su asiento, junto a su amigo, que decidió cambiar de tema, y le contaba como había estado hablando por whatssap con Kurt. Se le notaba tan emocionado que, por una vez, no pensaba desinflarle la burbuja. Se merecía soñar un poco, aunque fuese solamente por una vez.

* * *

 **RG: Al final mi amiga me dejó plantada, ¿te lo puedes creer? Jajajaja**

Dani se echó a reír, mientras comía una onza de chocolate, mientras permanecía con los ojos fijos clavados en la pantalla del ordenador, con el cabello recogido en una coleta un tanto desordenada, y con un poco de resto de la tableta en los labios, relamiéndose estos al terminar.

Llevaba ya un mes, hablando todos los días, con "RG". No sabía su nombre, ni siquiera tenía una remota idea de cómo se llamaría. Y aunque la chica sabía que ella era Dani, tampoco es que le hubiese preguntado nada más. Y aunque Dani se moría por saber de esa muchacha, de encontrarse con ella cara a cara, de saber cómo era en persona, se estaba aguantando.

En verdad, se moría de ganas de encontrarse con esa chica, de saber su nombre, y saber si ella era la única que se estaba sintiendo demasiado a gusto con esa locura. Elliott le había aconsejado, más bien, sugerido, que le pidiese una cita de verdad, en un restaurante, o algo; y no había excusa que valiese, porque la muchacha también vivía en New York, como ella. Lo que sucedía es que no sabía si estaba preparada para intentar sumergiese en una relación sentimental.

Ya conseguía quedar con Santana, pero sentía como que todo era reciente. Y aunque la latina le había insistido en que saliese con esa misteriosa chica, no estaba del todo segura. Sí, se moría de ganas por quedar con su misteriosa cita a ciegas, pero una especie de nudo se apoderaba de ella cuando esa idea se le acomodaba en la mente, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Y sí se conocían y se estropeaba todo? ¿Pero cómo se iba a estropear algo tan perfecto cómo eso, si lo peor era justamente conocerse así, sin tan siquiera saber sus nombres ni su aspecto físico? Pero la conexión entre ambas estaba ahí, y ella no podría negarlo por mucho que quisiese.

 **Dani: Esa chica no sabe lo que se pierde jajajaja debes ser una rompecorazones :P**

 **RG: Qué va, demasiado tímida para eso jajajaja tampoco creo que sea especialmente guapa :$**

 **Dani: Estoy segura que sí lo eres...Oye, hay de una cosa que nunca hemos hablado nunca :O**

 **RG: ¿De qué?**

 **Dani: ¿De qué va a ser? De nuestros amores jajaja.**

 **RG: ¡Ah! Pues...No sé, ¿qué quieres saber? :$**

Tecleó rápidamente un "todo" pero después se detuvo. No sabía si quería saber todo, porque no quería quedarse sin misterio, pero a la vez sí quería al menos conocer un poco sobre la vida amorosa de esa chica; y ante todo, si buscaban lo mismo. Nunca habían hablado de sus inclinaciones sexuales, así que capaz la chica solo buscaba una amistad. O tampoco sabía que buscaba, si una relación seria, o algo pasajero.

 **Dani: Un poco de tu vida amorosa, lo que buscas, y eso...Pero no con mucho detalle. No quiero que me desveles todo el misterio tan pronto :P**

 **RG: A ver...Bueno, creo que se intuye que me gustan las chicas xD**

Esa contestación relajó a Dani, que se mordió el labio ligeramente, mientras se acomodaba en su sitio, esperando a que la chica prosiguiese o dijese más. Que le diese algún detalle, o algo. Veía como salía que estaba escribiendo, por lo que quizás el mensaje era más largo de lo que pensaba.

 **RG: Al principio me costaba aceptarlo. Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, pero siempre pensé que nunca sería suficiente para ella. Salí con varios chicos, creyendo que esto se me iba a pasar, hasta que al final asumí que estaba enamorada de ella. Para mí sorpresa, ella me correspondió, pero sus padres cuando lo descubrieron la echaron de casa, y ella se marchó. Me hubiese encantado irme con ella, pero estaba estudiando, así que me quedé en mi ciudad. Honestamente es una persona que sigue presente en mi vida. Emm...He tenido alguna novia más, pero nunca ha sido algo serio. Aún no he encontrado a mi chica ideal, supongo xD**

Se quedó ligeramente sorprendida. Ella también tuvo una relación complicada con una amiga, y se podía imaginar casi como se podía sentir. Se rió en bajo, casi como si estuviesen hablando cara a cara, y contuvo la respiración. La chica volvió a escribir.

 **RG: Lo que busco, supongo, es encontrar a alguien a quien amar, que me ame a mí, y formar una familia con esa persona. Poco a poco. Sin mucha prisa. No soy muy interesante, perdona xD**

 **Dani: Eres interesante...**

No pudo evitar ponerlo. Era interesante. Claro que lo era. Porque sabía que había mucha más historia que lo que le había puesto, pero algo que había aprendido de "RG" es que no era muy dada a expresar en palabras como se sentía, o lo que pensaba de verdad.

 **RG: ¿Y qué hay de ti, Dani?**

 **Dani: A mí me pasó la historia igual, solo que al revés. Me enamoré de mi mejor amiga, y me tuve que ir de casa porque mis padres no asimilaban que me gustasen las chicas. Y rompí con mi amiga, que fue mi novia con el tiempo, debido a que no podía pedirle que se fuese conmigo cuando ella tenía todo un futuro. Esperaba que se hubiese querido poner en contacto conmigo, pero no volví a saber de ella. Luego me vine aquí, y conocí a una chica genial que se llama Santana, y rompí hace unos meses con ella. En verdad, me metí en esto para olvidarme de ella.**

Hubo unos minutos en los que parecía que la chica no le iba a contestar. Sintió algo de miedo. Sabía que lo primero, aunque importante, no le debió llamar tanto la atención a la muchacha como lo último; y no quería que pensase que Santana podía hacer que, fuese lo que fuese, no pudiese ir más allá que una amistad. Y aunque no estaba segura de si quería eso, tampoco se quería quedar con la duda.

 **RG: ¿Y ha servido? Lo de olvidarte de ella...**

 **Dani: Creo que está funcionando...Oye, quiero que nos conozcamos en persona.**

No lo pensó. No meditó esa idea. Simplemente, le surgió.

Quería conocer a "RG", a la chica al otro lado de la pantalla. Necesitaba saber si ella conseguiría que todo funcionase de nuevo, o al contrario, tuviese que resignarse a estar como amiga de Santana y no olvidarse de ella. Se mordió el labio, esperando a que la muchacha le respondiese, teniendo cierto miedo en el cuerpo.

 **RG: Dime cuando, dónde, y cómo. Y allí estaré.**

* * *

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta del restaurante, con un vestido cómodo, y a la vez, elegante, y negro. Se mordió el labio, respirando hondo, mientras se decidía o no a entrar al restaurante, esbozando una leve sonrisa, que surcaba todo su rostro, y se encogió en su lugar, antes de entrar a aquel lugar que era elegante, pero a la vez, familiar. Era su restaurante favorito y había decidido quedar allí con la chica.

Se habían dado las señas, y sabía que la muchacha iba a llevar un vestido azul marino, discreto, pero que decía que era bastante bonito, además de una rosa en la mano. Eso le había parecido algo muy típico, y a su vez, encantador, por lo que cuando leyó ese mensaje y se lo comentó a Elliott, este, animado, le dijo que posiblemente sería una buena cita. Y ella esperaba que fuese así, porque tenía puestas muchas ilusiones en aquello que, actualmente, aún le era desconocido.

Se giró, un poco nerviosa, colocándose un poco mejor el moño, que hacía que su cabello estuviese perfectamente colocado, aunque se le había caído un mechón del cabello. Pero después, cuando lo pensó mejor, decidió dejarlo así, suelto, para darle un aire como más natural, mientras sonreía, sintiendo los nervios recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Y entonces, la vio.

Llevaba un vestido azul que le llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas, y que resaltaba la claridad de su piel, que encima hacía contraste con la oscuridad de su cabello. Casi se podía comparar con Blancanieves, debido a que la comparación podría ser idéntica, salvo que en este caso, la muchacha llevaba una melena negra que se dejaba caer en sus hombros de una manera idónea y perfecta, haciendo que Dani entreabriese los labios.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa para ella fue cuando la joven se giró, con la rosa en la mano, y sus miradas se encontraron, deteniéndose por un momento, literalmente, su corazón, y conteniendo el aire, un poco impresionada y sorprendida. Casi no se podía creer que sus ojos se hubiesen encontrado con aquellos que tan bien conocía. Demasiado bien los conocía.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, ligeramente, debido a la timidez, y quizás a la vergüenza. Era algo tan normal en ella, tan típico, y tan familiar, que no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, notando el desconcierto en el rostro de la otra para, al final, que esta también sonriese, con sus labios rojizos resaltando en su rostro, debido a esa tonalidad rojo pasión que le quedaba tan bien debido a la palidez de su piel. Estaba en esos momentos tan guapa que hacía que se le formase un nudo en el estómago debido a los nervios. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, que reencontrarse con ella era, sencillamente, impresionante. Se mordió el labio, un poco confusa, y decidió que, capaz, era hora de enfrentarse a aquello que estaba sucediendo. Dio un paso, y luego otro, y se acercó a la que era, actualmente, su cita.

―Rhianne...―saludó al llegar. No hacía falta presentación alguna.

―Dani...

* * *

― ¿Y cómo fue la cita?

Elliott se sentó en frente de Dani. Eran las doce de la mañana del día siguiente, y Dani acababa de salir de su cuarto después de haber vuelto a casa a las tres de la madrugada, dato del que era consciente Elliott, y que sonrió cuando la muchacha se había sentado en su sitio, colocándose él en frente, bastante curioso.

―Bastante bien la verdad―contestó Dani con una enorme sonrisa.

― ¿Qué tal era la chica? ―Inquirió más intrigado.

―Pues...Resulta que la conocía ya―el moreno arqueó una ceja ante ese detalle, esperando a que le contase de qué la conocía―. Se llama Rhianne. Fue mi primera novia, y mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Al terminar el instituto rompimos la relación y todo tipo de contacto...Aunque siempre he pensado en ella mucho, en cómo hubiese sido todo si no nos hubiésemos separado―comentó, sirviéndose un poco de leche en su taza, y dando un sorbo. A Dani le gustaba tomar galletas con leche sola.

―Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que te has reencontrado con tu primer amor? ¿La chica que te daría tu primer beso, que fue tu primera novia? ¿Perdiste la virginidad con ella?

― ¡Elliott! ―Se sonrojó ella mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa. Eso era un "sí"― Sí, me encontré con ella, y aunque pensé en un principio que sería incómodo, pues...

― ¿Pues qué? ―Preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Pues que fue como antes...Fue todo...Genial―admitió con una enorme sonrisa―. Hemos quedado para comer hoy.

― ¿Queréis volver?

―Necesitamos creo que tiempo, las dos, pero...Sí te soy sincera, es una enorme posibilidad.

La muchacha siguió bebiendo de su taza de leche, mientras el moreno se quedó mirándola en silencio, pensativo, soltando al final una leve carcajada, mientras Dani le miraba sin entender, un poco confusa.

―Dani y Rhi, sentadas en un árbol―empezó a canturrear él, levantándose de la silla.

― ¡Elliott!

―Tomadas de la mano, se dan besitos―siguió cantando él mientras salía corriendo hacia su cuarto, esquivando justo a tiempo el cojín que Dani le había lanzado―. Muack, muack, muack―repitió mientras ponía morritos, detrás de la puerta, cerrando esta cuando Dani le volvió a lanzar otro cojín, riéndose fuerte.

La rubia también soltó una enorme carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en su lugar, soltando un profundo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, con una risueña sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero sin lugar a dudas, sí que había sido casualidad, o al menos el destino, el que había decidido que ellas dos se volviesen a encontrar.

 _Tal vez era una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?_

Igualmente, Dani pensó que tendría que hacer una buena donación a esa página de citas a ciegas.

Sí, eso es lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

 **Bueno, este fic quería dedicárselo a una amiga, que es un regalo por su cumpleaños, que cumple dieciséis, y le quería escribir sobre esta pareja porque le gustaba (espero que le siga gustando) y aunque no es un fic ompletamente de amor a falta de momentos románticos, creo que le puede llegar a gustar y espero que le guste). Un besuco para ella :3**


End file.
